You Can't Do That!
by Galiko
Summary: Kotetsu, feeling cocky, makes Barnaby ride him in public.


At best, this was stupid.

At best, Kotetsu didn't care.

It had been _one of those days_ at work – he, as per usual, messing something so minute up that he forgot about it within seconds, while Barnaby stewed over it for the rest of the day. Watching Barnaby sulk over something so pointless was both mindboggling and annoying, and so by the end of the day, Kotetsu was ready to pull his hair out in frustration.

Taking Barnaby's mind off of pointless things with something that was _actually_stupid seemed the way to go.

It was late that night when they finally hopped on the train together, Barnaby still fuming, Kotetsu deciding that he rather felt like a predator, stalking and waiting for the best moment. He was immensely pleased to see said train car entirely empty, and so upon taking his seat, wasted no time to catch hold of Barnaby by the hips, dragging him forward and into his lap in spite of hissed protests.

"Kotetsu – what are you – "

"Keep your voice down, or you'll make people stare," Kotetsu breathed, his hold tightening as Barnaby attempted to squirm back and out of his lap. The slide of Barnaby's denim-clad hips down against his own was already maddening, and the blond's off-kilter reluctance – ah, yes, that was a sight to see. Throwing Barnaby off his game was an art, and one Kotetsu prided himself on being _very_ good at accomplishing.

Barnaby's gaze flitted about the car, obviously taking in the fact that no one was there. It didn't change the fact there were others a couple of cars down, fully capable of walking in at any time – of peering over, of _looking._ Kotetsu enjoyed watching him flush as he worked at Barnaby's belt, at the fly of his jeans – enjoyed watching him_waver_, his eyes wide and a little anxious and his hands unsure of where to place themselves, only to eventually fold themselves against Kotetsu's shoulders, gripping near-painfully.

"Kotetsu, what are you _doing?" _he attempted again, voice low and hushed and_stressed._ Kotetsu just grinned as he leaned up, pressing a warm kiss to the blond's throat, feeling him swallow hard beneath the press of his lips. He loved the way Barnaby's back arched as his hands slid lower, gripping the curve of his ass, dragging him deeper into his lap, _closer_ to him.

"I want to fuck you, Bunny." The hitch in Barnaby's breath was _perfect_ in response to the growl that Kotetsu muffled against his throat, and Kotetsu resisted the urge to bite down – to go ahead and mark Barnaby as his own. "Right here. I want to watch you ride me."

"_No!_"

Barnaby's protest was a whispered screech, and Kotetsu simply snorted out a laugh, hands prying down the other man's jeans and underwear that much faster. "You make it sound like you have a choice," he purred. He was thankful, then, for the long drape of Barnaby's winter coat – and Barnaby should have been, too. It was a shield, wasn't it? A barrier between prying eyes if Barnaby was subtle enough… assuming Barnaby actually could be. Kotetsu couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought – the rise and fall of Barnaby above him, the tight clench of his muscles, the gritting of the man's teeth as he tried not to scream when Kotetsu simply grabbed him and dragged him down, hips slamming up into him –

"We can't do this here," Barnaby attempted once more, eyes even wider with panic, and Kotetsu merely arched an eyebrow, shoving Barnaby out of his lap for a moment with the full expectation of him stepping out of his clothing. The blond hesitated, glancing furtively about the area, and then, in spite of all protests, did it anyway – jeans and underwear hitting the ground and quickly snatched up as he huddled beneath the heavy fall of his coat.

Kotetsu's hands were on his own pants, then – prying open his belt as Barnaby reluctantly slid back into his lap, straddling his thighs. He exhaled a heavy breath as he finally moved to his own fly, tugging clothing down just enough to pull his cock free. He was already hard enough in his own grasp to twitch and throb at he slightest touch, and looking up at Barnaby's face – eyes hooded, skin flushed, lips parted and trembling from equal parts nervousness and arousal – god, that made him jerk up into his own hold, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a groan.

It was an afterthought that brought him digging into his pocket. Barnaby's brow knitted a bit as he watched Kotetsu pull free the small bottle of lube, and Kotetsu could only imagine what had to be going through his mind. _Yes_, he had been planning this. And with a sure hand, Kotetsu dragged his lover up further once more, slick fingers dragging down the cleft of his ass before a pair of them wriggled their way inside.

Barnaby was a sight to watch as he bowed forward, stifling any and all mewls into Kotetsu's shoulder, hiding his burning face and the hard, ragged hitch of his breath when Kotetsu twisted his fingers deeper into him. It obviously took everything in Barnaby's power not to grind himself down onto Kotetsu's hand, not to arch his back and openly beg, and that was part of the allure – the hesitation, the way Barnaby was _subdued_ for a change, anxious but still so clearly wanting.

And it was along those same reasons that Kotetsu couldn't wait any longer. His fingers pulled free, leaving Barnaby whimpering, and instead focused upon slicking his own cock – his own teeth a tight clench to keep his voice at bay. One hand gripped Barnaby's ass, pulling him forward – encouraging him to set his knees firmly into the seat on either side of Kotetsu's hips with the head of his cock pressing against him.

"Go on," was the muttered order against Barnaby's throat, and with shaky hands gripping his shoulders, Barnaby lowered himself down – breath escaping as hot, heavy panting against Kotetsu's ear as he sunk down, every inch of Kotetsu's slick cock filling him until their bodies were flush once more.

He could _feel_ how Barnaby stretched around him, how he trembled and clenched and swallowed back moans and whines that still reverberated in his chest. Kotetsu's fingers set themselves against Barnaby's ass, gripping the hard muscle, squeezing and kneading and savoring the squeeze of the other man around him. Barnaby was_tense_, tense and tight enough to be nearly painful, no matter hasty preparations and the messy drip of lube – he was just _shaking_, quivering around him as he rocked in Kotetsu's lap, eyes squeezed shut as every hot puff of breath escaping his lips fogged his glasses up, dragged his flush from his cheeks down to his neck, made him dig his fingers that much harder into Kotetsu's shoulders as Barnaby slid upward and groaned in the back of his throat at the slow, aching drag of Kotetsu's cock in and out of him.

God, Barnaby was hard between them. Kotetsu bit his own lip to keep back growls of encouragement that wanted to escape as Barnaby rode him, the younger man's cock pressing and rubbing into his stomach as his back bid him to bow forward and cling to Kotetsu all the more. They weren't even being _subtle_ anymore – Barnaby's coat could only hide so much – but Kotetsu no longer cared. Barnaby was a panting, whimpering, eager thing, writhing on his cock, and Kotetsu could only jerk him down into the upward thrusts of his hips, shoving himself deeper, grinding up into him and making Barnaby's mouth fall open with a soundless scream of approval when he would strike _just right._

He didn't even see a reason to _touch_ the blond beyond that – no, far more alluring was the lifting of his hand, pressing his fingers against those perfect, trembling lips, and Barnaby eagerly took the hint, sucking a pair of them into his mouth, lapping and hollowing his cheeks around them as if they were Kotetsu's cock. Kotetsu lost himself then, just imagining if he had been given the chance to have Barnaby on his knees before all of this – sucking him off in a damned train for god's sake, cock slid down his throat as deep as it could go, Barnaby trying not to gag and his lips swollen as they stretched around him –

Kotetsu came with a ragged, choked back groan into the side of Barnaby's neck – shoving his hips up with a hard thrust and clawing at Barnaby's hip to hold him _down_as he spilled himself inside of him. He felt Barnaby shudder similarly, hips twisting, wriggling, squirming on top of him, drawing out that last bit of deliriously good ache before he came messily between them – uncaring of the clean-up that would be excessively awkward after the fact as he sagged forward and against Kotetsu, panting hard into his shoulder.

"Why…" Barnaby managed between shuddering breaths, "did you…"

"Because," Kotetsu interrupted with a thoroughly sated grin, "you look your best when you're wondering what people think of you fucking some old man like me."

Barnaby bit him, then, and Kotetsu decided he could get used to the brat nearly drawing blood and marking _him_ in the process – public places or not.


End file.
